


The King's Game

by orphan_account



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: HajiShun, M/M, Other, Sparkle of happiness sequel au, YouYoru - Freeform, a sequel after the groups had a christmas party together, araaoi, dairikka, kenryou, mamokou, shikitsuba, souren, theres going to be ships here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since everyone was gathered, Shun decided that they play a game.





	1. The King's Game: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished my requirements and the first thing I did was write a fanfiction. I couldn't even think up a proper paragraph in my essay and i managed to write a long ass fic.

“Everyone let’s play something~” Shun proposed. Everyone looked at him, letting him continue.

“Since it’s rare for Procellarum, Six Gravity, Solids, Quell, SOARA and Growth to be together, let’s play something interesting.” He continued.

“I have a feeling that this ‘interesting’ is going to be something bizarre.” You butted in.

“Though I can’t help but get interested in this, I hope this isn’t one of your magic games again, Shun.” Kai added.

“It’s going to be another strange Christmas if it was.” Iku added.

_Collecting those sparkles of happiness was already strange though._ Everyone excluding the Gravi and Procella members thought.

“Anyway, what game is it going to be, Shun-san?” Kouki asked.

Shun chuckled. “The King’s game.”

“K-KI—”

“KING’S GAME?!?!?!” You didn’t finish what he was about to say when Kakeru and Koi suddenly yelled.

Everyone stared at them, wondering why they were sweating a lot.

“What’s wrong with it?” Ichiro asked.

“SH-SH-SHUN-SAN?!?! A-A-ARE YOU SAYING THAT W-W-WE SHOULD DO THAT GAME LIKE IN THAT ANIME?!?!?!” Koi screamed.

“WAAAAA!!!!” Kakeru screamed.

“Anime? What happened there?” Nozomu asked.

“W-w-well, the characters should follow the king’s order. I-if th-they didn’t follow the order…. They die…” Kakeru explained.

“EEEEEEEEEHHHH???!!!” Ichirou screamed.

“A game like that… ” Ren said, his eyes gazing into the distance, looking like he lost his spirit.

“Wah, I don’t like that… Kou-ku—” Mamoru was about to whine when he saw Kouki looking pale. Ken made an eye contact with him but quickly looked away. Ryota noticed that however.

“Oi, Ken… is there something that you didn’t tell us that you did?” Ryota asked.

Ken looked away, then flinched when he felt Ryota’s glare at him. He sighed nervously. “Ah… well, I may have invited Kou to watch it with me… not expecting the content of it.”

“When?”

“Er, when Mamoru was in SOARA’s dorm composing with Sora and you had a modelling job.”

Ryota sighed. “Once we are done with this game I’m giving you your punishment.”

Ken gulped. “Y-yes sir.”

“You guys, calm down.” Tsubasa said. He watched as Shu tried to calm down Ichiro, Ryota glaring at Ken, Sora and Mori trying to retrieve Ren’s spirit and…

“Don’t scream around so much.” Hajime said, smacking Koi and Kakeru’s head.

“Ow!”

“This is… getting out of hand isn’t it?” Yoru chuckled.

“It is huh.” Aoi answered.

“Ok, before this completely goes out of hand, Shun, explain this game.” Kai said to Shun.

“Hai! Ok, so this game is like a truth or dare~ We shall all draw a stick, the one whose stick has a crown print on it will be the King. ” Shun explained.

“This game… it sounds like those that is played at mixers.” Dai commented.

“Right, it’s usually to have everyone get along or triggering romance or something… but what will 29 guys use the romance for?” Tsubasa added.

“The numbers assigned will be completely random though, so there will still be chances where guys are ordered to do romantic things.” Haru commented.

“That’s true, that did happen once to us right?” Hajime said.

“Eh?! Hajime-san, you played this game before?” You asked, not expecting the sudden trivia.

“Yeah… Haru once forced me to go to a mixer when we were in high school. Then we played the game with the others.”

“Why would Haru-san make you go to a mixer?” Arata asked.

Everyone looked at Haru. Haru shrugged and smirked. “I was also forced to go you know, I really didn’t want to go but they said I should bring someone else so I brought Hajime. I know that our King will steal all the girl’s attention~ It worked and I was never forced on a mixer again~”

“That’s actually cruel.” Issei commented.

“Okay. Let’s play the game~ I have the sticks right here~” Shun said as he held a can containing the sticks.

“How did you manage to get 29 sticks with the numbers and everything?” Shiki asked.

Shun winked. “I’m the Demon Lord~” You sighed. Shun continued to speak. “Alright everyone, draw your sticks. Say if you’re the King. This is a chance for you to be the King although we already have our King to order us here.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Shun.”

Everyone drew a stick. Kai spoke, “Alright, whoever the King is, no orders going beyond the belt AND no magical spirits and no orders endangering someone. If you don’t follow the one ordered to you, you will be ordered another one except you can’t disobey that order anymore.”

“Okay~” Everyone said.

“So who is the King?” Hajime asked.

“You will always be our King, Hajime.” Shun said.

“It was me. That was my order.” Kai said, ignoring Shun’s comment.

Koi puffed. “Kai-san! An order wasted!”

“What’s wrong with that order?” Rui asked.

Everyone drew again. “Who is the King?” Eichi asked.

“Ah! It’s me!” Ren exclaimed.

“What’s your order, your Highness?” Mori teased. Ren puffed.

“E-eh… uh… 12, cook tamagoyaki for 2, 7 and me.”

“Why did you order someone to cook?” Nozomu asked.

“It was the first thing to come into mind.”

“Who are 12, 2, and 7?” Soshi asked.

“I’m 12.” Rikka said.

“Mine’s 2.” Ryota said.

“My number is 7.” Eichi said.

“You got lucky that the one who will cook is a chef~” Tsubasa commented.

“Yeah, yeah. Shall we draw again before I begin to cook?” Rikka asked.

“Ah, sure, let’s do that.” Hajime answered.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, Rikka-san.” Ren bowed. Rikka smiled and ruffled his hair.

Everyone drew a stick.

“Who is the King?” Koi exclaimed.

“It’s Kou-kun!” Mamoru exclaimed.

“Don’t peek into someone’s stick!” Ken scolded.

“What’s your order, your Highness?” Shu asked.

“Eh… uhm…” Kou stuttered. He held his chin, thinking of an order.

“Kouki~ This is your chance to order something intense! Order something embarrassing!” Tsubasa cheered.

Koi agreed. “That’s right, Kouki-san! Order something that will be a news scoop!”

“Koi.” Hajime warned.

Koi quickly sat straight. Afraid to get their leader’s iron claw. Ichiro chuckled. “But I do agree with Koi. Let’s make this game exciting!”

Issei and Shu chuckled. “Don’t pressure Kouki-san, Ichiro.” Issei said.

“Eh?” Kouki said. He didn’t want to a disappointing order, but he didn’t know what to order them. _If it’s something interesting… It would be something that Ken will say…_

“Number 9, tell us something embarrassing that you did recently.”

“Nice, Kou!” Ken cheered, patting Kouki’s shoulder in approval.

“Who is number 9?” Yoru asked.

“Me! The Demon Lord!” Shun exclaimed.

“Uwa.” Iku said.

“Something embarrassing, isn’t everything Shun does is embarrassing?” You asked.

“Something for a news scoop huh?” Haru said.

“I don’t really know anything embarrassing that I did though… ah!” Shun said.

“If you don’t know anything, I do know something for you.” Haru smirked.

“I remember one. If we have the same thought, then I’ll say it…” Shun said, hesitation in his voice.

“I’ll just tell it for him. Would it be okay? Our temporary King?” Haru asked Kouki.

“Eh? Ah, sure Haru-san.”

Haru began to tell the story. “Then, the other day, since Hajime and Kai had something to do, I was stuck with Shun temporarily while we waited for Kai’s schedule to end, since Kai would finish earlier than Hajime.”

“I feel like this is going to be something related to Hajime-san.” You said. Iku and Rui nodded in agreement.

“Why would you know that?” Sora asked.

“Something embarrassing that Shun-san does would mostly be related to Hajime-san.” Iku answered.

“Hahaha. That is somehow true.” Kai said in agreement. “Anyway, Haru, continue.”

Haru nodded. “Well, your theories are correct. We were walking through the neighborhood in boredom. While walking, Shun saw some Hajime merchandise that was on sale for some reason.”

“For some reason?” Koi asked.

“It was a merchandise back when we first debuted.”

“Woah?! There are still some left?!” Kakeru exclaimed.

“They were like for some garage sale I think? They are limited edition merchandises, there were some for Kakeru and Aoi too. Anyway, before I got to say those, Shun went running while shouting ‘I NEVER KNEW THAT THESE WAS ON SALE BEFORE! I HAVE MISSED SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN LIFE.’, something like that. ”

Everyone looked at Shun. He simply shrugged and said, “I am Hajime’s fan, every merchandise must be collected by me. It’s important. Every limited edition is important you know, especially if it’s Hajime’s.”

“I understand how you feel Shun-san! A limited edition merchandise is important for every fan!” Koi said in agreement.

“Oh! That’s right!” Ichiro said.

“I totally know how you feel!” Nozomu exclaimed. The three of them gave each other a high five.

“Before you completely interrupt me, Shun ran towards the sale, but he failed to see a skateboard on the ground in front of the merchandise and stepped on it and slipped. He fell face planted on the ground. He later found out that that merchandise wasn’t on sale. But since the girl felt sorry for him falling, she gave him a contact where he could buy some old merchandise.”

As Haru was finished, Hajime, You and Kai were face palming, and the rest were speechless.

Rikka, finished from cooking, broke the silence. “W-well, at least she had no bad intentions.”

“Rather than that, Shun-san, you weren’t recognized by the girl?” Issei asked.

“Come to think of it, whenever we see Shun-san outside, he doesn’t wear any disguises.” Ichirou continued.

“But Shun-san is also really famous, and his appearance would be outstanding in a crowd…” Ryota added.

Gravi and Procella didn’t answer. “Also, if there was any other person with Shun-san who’s from Six Gravity and Procellarum, they wouldn’t be wearing any disguises.” Ren added.

“That’s right, whenever we see Shun-san and Hajime-san going to the leader’s meeting, Hajime-san isn’t wearing any disguises, but when he is alone, he would usually take off a lot of disguises…” Sora added.

“E-eh, that’s…” Yoru was about to answer but he found himself tongue-tied. Shun interrupted and answered Sora’s question.

“It’s a secret charm that I use~ Do you want to know?”

“Oi.” Hajime said to Shun.

“Ehehe.”

“W-well, let’s draw sticks again!” Kakeru broke the awkward atmosphere.

“Who is the Ki~ng!” Tsubasa said.

“…”

“Is there no one?” Aoi asked.

“E-eh? Don’t tell me… someone hid it?!” Mamoru exclaimed.

Shun smiled. He looked at Hajime who was looking at his stick. “No, we have a king here.”

Haru caught up and joined Shun. “Now, now, we can’t have the King make his subjects wait right? Who is the King here?”

Hajime facepalmed and showed his stick to everyone. “………… I am the King….”

“W-woah.” Koi stuttered.

“Hajime-san finally admitted that he’s a King.” Arata said in amazement.

“We should’ve recorded that moment!” Kai said jokingly.

“Shut up.” Hajime said, looking down.

“Ok, so, what is your order my King?” Shun asked. “Do you want me to worship you? To praise you? Kiss you? Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it! I’ll follow you to the ends of the world!” Shun asked, his voice getting excited.

Eichi laughed, “Calm down, Shun-kun. Hajime-kun doesn’t even know your number.”

“Woah, what bold unintentional spat off.” Soshi whispered to himself.

Hajime thought for a moment, he made and eye contact with Shiki. And it got him an idea. “12, 28, 19, and 2. Sing and dance the chorus of ‘Burny!’”

Ren choked on his food. Soshi quickly patted his back to force out the food from his throat. “What happed Ren-kun?!” Mamoru asked.

“N-nothing! Just… Nozomu’s number is 12.”

Sora suddenly laughed. “Ahahaha! Mori’s number is 28!”

“Wah, Ikkun is 19.” Rui said. “Good luck Ikkun!”

“Goodluck to you, Yoru.” You said to his duo partner, who held the stick with the number 2 with a soulless gaze.

Hajime hesitated for a second, but not wanting to destroy the mood he continued. “Shall we give them space to dance?” Everyone nodded and gave a space at the center. Where Nozomu, Mori, Iku and Yoru stood.

Despite his lack of practice in dancing, Nozomu was excited. “Do your best on singing my part Nozomu-chan~” Tsubasa cheered. Nozomu nodded excitedly.

“Do your best, Mori-kun.” Shiki said to the one singing his part.

“I feel like you would be great at it anyway but do your best Iku-kun.” Dai said. Iku nodded.

“Do your best Yoru-kun. You don’t need to be shy.” Rikka cheered to Yoru, who was going to perform his part.

“Alright! Ready in one, two, three, go!” Shu cheered.

As the chorus began to play, the four began to sing.

_Burny motto agatte mera mera to_

_Tamashii enjou (enjoy!) takanaru nekkyou_

_Gan gan motome atte odori akaseba saikouchou_

_Let's dance dance dance night_ _～_ _*_

_Fire motto sakatte gira gira no_

_Taiyou mitai ni (no time!) engine zenkai de_

_Dandan upper ni natte yake ni kimi wo_

_Motomete get up kanata e!_

Nozomu was following Tsubasa’s dance a bit too excitedly and faster, although he was singing it correctly. Mori was able to dance Shiki’s dance although he made some mistakes. Iku and Yoru were in singing and dancing, Yoru was a bit more embarrassed performing in front of the group.

“Ikkun looks cool in dancing it.” Rui said in amazement.

After they finished, everyone drew lots again.

“YES!! I’M THE KING!” Kakeru cheered before anyone could ask who drew it. “Number 1, 9, 10, 22, 23, and 27! I order you to do the ‘Good love’ part of Gravitic Love! Number 22 will do Hajime-san’s part!”

“Calm down.” Hajime scolded. He turned to ask the others. “Who got those numbers?”

“I got 9!” Nozomu exclaimed excitedly.

“I have 1.” Rui said.

“Erk, 23. That was close.” Ryota sighed. He definitely didn’t want to do Hajime’s part.

“I got 10!” Ichirou exclaimed.

“And Dai-chan received 22!” Tsubasa said, patting Dai’s shoulders.

Dai looked confused. “Wait, if it’s Hajime-san’s part in Gravitic Love then that means—”

“Hajime-san! Please show him!” Kakeru interrupted.

Hajime sighed as he waited his fellow members to sing along him. Shun pulled out his phone to record.

_“Good Love! Good Love! Gravitic Love!”_

_Seems normal._ Dai was about to think that when.

_“Ahh~”_

He forgot about that part.

As he was pushed by Tsubasa to the middle, the others followed. Rikka chuckled. “Dai looks like a tower there.” He commented. Others laughed when he said that.

Tsubasa pulled out his phone to start recording. He was followed by the others, though for different purposes. Dai sighed. Before they started, Kakeru added, “Also, please do it like how Six Gravity would perform it!”

They positioned themselves as Kakeru began his countdown. “ _And once you’re captivated, kiss!_ ”

_“Good Love! Good Love! Gravitic Love!”_ Dai danced Hajime’s part and finally,

_“Ahh~”_

“Nice one, Dai-chan!” Tsubasa cheered. Rikka and Shiki chuckled, clapping while Dai returned to his seat, covering his face which was turning red.

“That was amazing Dai-san!” Ichirou said.

“You should do that more.” Shiki teased him.

“We should put that in the VCR of our next concert, you captured it well, right? Tsubasa?” Rikka asked, grinning at Dai.

Somehow, Dai managed to redden even more. “….Please stop.”

“Ok ok.” They laughed.

“That was amazing Dai-kun! Now, let’s draw again!” Shun commented.

Everyone drew their sticks with their next order in mind.

“Who is the King?” Kakeru and Koi said in unison.

“Me!” Nozomu shouted and stood up. Ren and Soshi motioned him to sit down.

“Well, well. What is your order, Your Highness?” Mori asked. Nozomu grinned, liking the feeling of being called ‘Your Highness.’

“Well… 12 and 28, do a pocky game!”

“My, things have turned bold, didn’t it?” Shun said, smiling at Nozomu.

“Why a pocky game? Do we even have those right now?” Soshi asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll provide what will be needed!” Shun said as he gave Nozomu a box of pocky sticks.

“I want to ask why Shun-san has that but nevermind. Who are 12 and 28?” Soshi asked.

“28!” “12!” Tsubasa and Ichiro said at the same time. Everyone became silent as the two stared at each other. “YOU?!?!” They shouted at each other. Eichi and Issei laughed. Dai simply smirked and said, “Karma.”

Tsubasa glared at Dai, who was still smirking. “Okay! We have 12 and 28! Do it!” Nozomu cheered as he gave them a stick. Tsubasa and Ichiro began to play, glaring at each other. Everyone cheered, some even recorded the game. One of them was Dai. They both cut off when the stick was only 2 cm thin, making the small piece fall on the floor.

Rikka gave them a lecture as he picked up the fallen piece. Dai smirking, saving the pocky game and mimicked Rikka, “We should put this in a VCR in our next performance.”

“Shut up Dai-chan.” Tsubasa puffed.

“Aah! This sucks!” Ichiro puffed at Nozomu, who simply gave a peace sign.

“Next round!” Nozomu said.

“Who is the King?” Shu asked.

“It’s me.” Rikka said. “And because Nozomu-kun had made the expectation high with his order, I shall continue with a high order.”

Everyone looked at him with expectation. “20 act like 24’s lover and snuggle on his chest. 24 must do something to make 20 blush.”

“Hold on, Rikka-san. That’s a bit too high for an order.” You interrupted. Rikka winked at him, “This must be how the King’s game should go in mixers~”

“We aren’t in a mixer!”

“Aside from that, who got 20 and 24?” Shiki asked. Shun stood up and raised his stick. “I received number 20!”

“…24” Hajime said, silence filled the room. You and Iku were the one to speak first. “Ehhh??!!!”

“What kind of coincidence is this?!” You complained.

“Ehehe. It’s fate! Fate! Fate has me and Hajime bringing us together!” Shun cheered. Kai smacked him, warning that other groups were present. But Shun was too excited to care.

“W-will this be ok?” Ren asked worriedly.

“From when this game started it was not okay.” Ryota said.

“The purpose of this game was to get out of hand but I guess should it be like this?” R

“Well, are you going to finish this order or not?” You deadpanned at Shun.

“Sorry~ Just excited!” Shun quickly jumped into Hajime’s arms, snuggling on his chest happily. “Ah! My King, so warm!” He exclaimed.

“I want to hug Hajime-san too. It’s cold.” Rui said. Kai heard this and hugged Rui to prevent him from saying anything any longer. Ren, Yoru, Sora and Aoi felt embarrassed seeing Hajime and Shun and started blushing. Nozomu, Ichirou, Issei, Tsubasa, Arata, Koi, Kakeru, and Rikka looked at them with amazement. Haru was grinning. The others simply felt sorry at Hajime whose expression was clearly saying, _He’s too cold in this winter._

Shu chuckled. “Well Hajime-kun, you still need to make Shun-kun blush.”

“How?”

“Fanservice Hajime. Shun is your fan.” Haru teased.

“Seriously.”

“Looks like Hajime-san is in a tight spot.” Sora joked.

Hajime glared at Haru, he looked at Shun who was busy snuggling him to hear the others. “…Fine.” He lifted Shun’s bangs and kissed him on the forehead. Kai was covering Rui’s eyes, Shu and Eichi was covering Ichiro’s and Issei’s eyes. Ryota and Ken had unconsciously covered Kouki’s eyes. Mori and Sora had unconsciously covered Ren’s eyes.

Shun froze for a moment, his face turned bright red as he buried his face in Hajime’s chest. “Hajime! Surprise attacks aren’t fair!”

“Yeah, yeah. Will you let go of me now?” Hajime asked. It took a moment for Shun to calm down and regain his composure. He finally let go of Hajime and returned to his seat. “This became really interesting. Let’s continue.” He smirked.

Everyone drew sticks.

“Who is the King?” Mamoru asked.

“I am!” Sora exclaimed. He and Mamoru shook hands in approval. “What’s your order, your Highness?”

“I’ve already decided! Number 5, 13, 25, and 26 dress up as a girl until the next two King’s orders!”

“Sora-kun… I trusted you.” Ken whined as he showed his number 5.

“I thought that I would be able to avoid having an order with our number, but it seems I was wrong.” Aoi sighed, showing his number 25.

“Eh?! No way! Of all the orders I’ll receive it had to be this! I’m 26!” Mamoru exclaimed. Ryota and Kouki laughed. “Well, it seems like we will also have a photo of Mamoru dressing up as a girl~” Ryota teased.

Ken pouted. “No fair! I’m going to do it again!”

Ryota’s eyes darkened. “Hey, I did it again during the sports festival.”

“Who is the last one?” Dai asked.

“Shimotsuki Shun~” Shun said and showed his 13.

“Why are you pleased with it?” You deadpanned him.

“You just refused it during the sports competition. You didn’t dress up too.” Yoru said.

“Are you still holding a grudge over that?!” You asked. Yoru shook his head. “No, but I was hurt when you didn’t.”

“I apologized properly!”

Haru butted in. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Well, since Yoru was too embarrassed when he had to wear the cheerleader dress, some of us who had similar hair color with our female counterparts wore it to support Yoru.” Rui answered.

“We say it like that but Shun-san was the only one who wore it, the best we got from You-san was to make his hairstyle similar to Matsuri-chan.” Iku added.

“Woah! So you also did that?!” Koi exclaimed happily. Everyone looked at him.

“’Also’?” Issei asked.

“There were some costume left, so we decided to wear them and experimented in the meantime.” Kakeru explained.

“Now that you mentioned it, I did see Koi-san wearing the costume with a really long and curly wig went I was in the dressing room.” Ren said.

“Ren-kun was so cute in his cheerleader outfit.” Mori teased. The rest of SOARA nodded in agreement.

Ren blushed. “S-stop please!”

Rikka’s eyes widened as he was reminded of that memory. “Ah, that reminds me, Kakeru-kun was also looking for something, muttering—“

“AAHHHHH!” Arata quickly covered Rikka’s mouth. Not bothered with Dai glaring at him. Arata whispered at Rikka’s ear, “That one is supposed to be a secret from everyone. Please do not tell them that.”

“What are you whispering about?” You asked.

“Nothing.” Arata said.

“That outburst earlier would certainly not qualify as nothing.” Kai commented.

“Come to think of it, I felt before that I was missing something amazing…” Shun said. He looked at Hajime. “…Hajime?”

Everyone looked at Hajime with curiosity. Hajime sighed. “Since it’s Christmas, I’ll tell you. I almost wore the cheerleader outfit before.”

“Eh?! Really?!” Yoru exclaimed.

“Ahaha, that reminds me of when Issei was wearing the outfit too.” Shu chuckled.

“Shu.” Issei whined.

“Well, ‘almost’. Hajime didn’t wear the outfit, but he wore the wig.” Haru said.

“Hajime-san was either too tall or too muscular for the clothes to fit.” Koi huffed.

“But we did get a photo of it.” Kakeru added.

Shun’s eyes darkened. “Pictures…” He held Kakeru’s shoulder, Kakeru whimpered in fear. “Please give it to me! Hajime! Crossdressing!” He said as he shook Kakeru’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry Shun-san, but we promised that it is private property.” Kakeru explained.

“Please! I’ll give you as many lucky vac as you need!” Shun begged. Kakeru simply shook his head and run over to Hajime, hugging the raven haired man.

“No! I won’t trade Hajime-san for a lucky vac!” He said as he hugged him tightly. Surprised by the sudden contact, Hajime patted Kakeru’s head. “Give it up, Shun.”

Shun pouted, not wanting to make Hajime angry. “I could show one picture though.” Hajime said.

“I want to see it too!” Sora exclaimed.

“Me too, I want to see why Gravi would be possessive over Hajime-kun’s crossdressing picture.” Rikka joked.

Hajime gave Haru a nod and Haru showed the picture through the television. Everyone was taken aback with the picture except for Shun, who was screaming.

“Hajime-san…looks good.” Kouki commented. Ryota nodded in agreement.

“Although the way it is, Hajime-san looks like a long-haired man rather than a woman.” Issei commented. The Gravi members thought otherwise. _We didn’t show you the real one, so you don’t know._

“Hajime-san, you’re warm.” Kakeru said as he snuggled comfortably at Hajime.

“Anyway, about my order…” Sora said.

“We don’t have costumes.” Ken said.

Shun stood up and winked. “No worries about that, I did say that I’ll provide things that will be needed right?” He walked to a closet and retrieved a backpack. “Now, now, those who are ordered, come with me to change clothes.” Ken, Mamoru, and Aoi sighed and followed Shun.

“That’s a really demanding order you gave there, Your Highness.” Tsubasa told Sora, who just laughed.

“Issei? You’ve been quiet for a while now, is there something bothering you?” Shu asked. Issei shook his head. “No… just… I’m hungry.”

“Issei’s right. I’m also getting hungry.” Ichiro said.

“Now that they are saying it, I also feel hungry.” Nozomu said. The rest of the juniors agreed. Rikka chuckled and stood. “Well, if you guys are hungry, I’ll whip up something while we wait.”

Yoru stood up. “I’ll help.”

Eichi, Kouki and Soshi also stood up to help. “Aren’t we a bit too much?” Rikka asked.

“I don’t think so, we’re going to serve 29 people here so I think it’s fair.” Kouki answered.

“Aside from that, you don’t have enough ingredients here.” Eichi said as he looked at their fridge.

“Not enough here either.” Soshi commented, looking through their cupboard.

“Let’s go out to buy them then.” Rikka offered to which the chefs nodded to.

“Wait! I’ll go too!” Everyone looked and saw Aoi running, his body covered with a large coat.

“Aoi-san?!” Koi exclaimed. “You still need to change right?”

“I’m already done, I could just wear a wig later. I just covered it using Haru-san’s coat. Is that okay, Haru-san?” Aoi asked. Haru gave him a thumbs up.

“This is a bit troubling…” Rikka said. “Six idols together would attract attention.”

“Ah, about that, Shun-san gave me something. He said that with it, we could just go out without any problems. As long as I keep it.” Aoi said.

“What is it?” Eichi asked.

“I think it’s a charm.” Aoi answered, his hands on his pockets.

“If Maou-sama gave you that, it should be alright.” You said.

“Then, let’s go.” Yoru said.

“Be careful on your way~” Everyone said to the chefs before they left.


	2. The King's Game: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah after 6 days I'm done~

“Aoi-san sure is brave.” Ren commented.

Rui nodded. Koi glanced at the door worriedly. “Aoi-san shouldn’t be careless… but to go outside while crossdressing…will he be alright?”

“The others are with him, so it should be alright. Rikka is also there with him.” Tsubasa said.

“But to go out while crossdressing… It’s kind of k—courageous.” Arata said.

You gave him a deadpanned look. He and Kai glanced at each other and face palmed. Tsubasa was taken aback by Arata’s comment then chuckled. You hit Arata’s head, “Don’t say those kind of things here.” He scolded.

“What kind of things?” Issei asked.

“E-eh, that—” You stuttered, not knowing what to answer. Shu interrupted him and answered.

“Those kinds of things are better if only limited people know it. If you don’t know it now, it’s better that way.” He answered. Issei gave him a suspicious look but he trusted Shu’s words and nodded. Kai and You secretly gave him a thumbs up for the save.

“Other than that…” Ichiro said. He glanced at the door where the crossdressers disappeared to. “Aren’t they taking a bit too long on putting on clothes?”

“Don’t tell me they are actually putting on make-up?” Ryota said.

“Eh, I only said for them to crossdress, they didn’t need to go that far.” Sora said.

“Should I go check on them?” Hajime asked.

“I’ll do it. Looks like you are getting comfortable on Kakeru snuggling on you.” Kai teased at Hajime who was also hugging Kakeru back.

“He does feel warm, and it’s really cold tonight.”

“I’ll join you, Kai-san. I wonder that is Ken and Mamoru doing there right now.” Ryota said and stood up.

.

“Isn’t this a bit too much?” Soshi asked the others. Holding the cart that was full of ingredients already. “Is it? Our group have a lot of big eaters, so that much food would only last for less than a week.” Yoru said. Aoi nodded in agreement.

“Right? Especially if Gravi and Procella are together, then naturally a feast is needed to be served.” Aoi said.

“Is that so? Well, we do also have big eaters at SOARA.” Soshi said.

“Are you guys done with your ingredients?” Rikka said, going to the trio’s way. “Ah, yes, Rikka-sa—”

“What’s wrong?” Kouki asked, arriving with Eichi. Soshi shook his head and pointed at the full cart Rikka, Eichi, and Kouki brought. “… Seriously?”

.

“Ah, it feels great going out with you guys. It’s a nice change of pace.” Rikka said as the six of them walked out of the store. Eichi chuckled.

“You’re right, even without disguises, nobody is recognizing us.”

“So the charm Shun-san gave really did work.” Kouki said. “I wonder what kind of charm is that?”

Aoi flinched. “Eh, ah…”

“Shun-san would usually give us different types of charms, but… he only says what it would do… not what type it is.” Yoru covered. Aoi quickly came near him and whispered. “ _This is bad Yoru… in truth… Shun-san casted a spell on us so that we could go out without being recognized._ ”

“EH?!” Surprised by the sudden shouting, everyone turned to Yoru.

“What’s wrong? Yoru-san?”  Soshi asked. Flustered, Yoru tried to answer his question. “Eh… nothing… Aoi and I were just talking about the game…”

“Eh, the game huh. It is getting pretty intense.” Eichi said.

“Not to mention, Rikka-san’s order was really …” Kouki said.

“Ehehe… Intimacy is also needed to make things interesting.” Rikka chuckled.

“Maybe that intimacy was too much for the one who was ordered to do it.” Yoru chuckled, remembering Shun’s blushing face.

Rikka thought for a bit. “Yeah, but when I said that, I was actually thinking of someone sweet talking the other. I didn’t expect Hajime-kun to kiss Shun-kun’s forehead…”

“…I wouldn’t be surprised if someone ordered someone to kiss on the lips you know.” He added.

“EH?!!” Aoi, Yoru, and Eichi yelled. Soshi and Kouki stared at Rikka, wide eyed. “K-k-kiss?!!” Aoi exclaimed, his face blushing.

“You are flustered about that and not about the fact that you are crossdressing right now?” Rikka deadpanned. Aoi paused, and explained. “That’s because the clothes that I chose was a bit masculine, so it may just look as if I’m wearing a feminine man’s clothes. And I’m not wearing a skirt...” _I managed to avoid it._ “…The reason I finished fast was because I chose this before Shun-san and the others could scold me for it.”

“But going back to the topic at hand. A kiss you say, Rikka-kun…” Eichi said.

“Ah, right. Who do you think would be the ones who are ok on getting ordered on doing it? I would personally be ok.” Rikka said.

“Eh, why?” Soshi asked.

“Well, for once, we are also casted on dramas, so kissing scenes won’t be rare to us. I don’t think that there would be any difference to kissing a boy and kissing a girl.”

“Well, if you put it that way…” Aoi said.

“But there certainly be people who aren’t going to be ok with it.” Eichi said.

Yoru nodded. “The juniors, probably won’t be ok. Since it’s kissing someone. I already had my first kiss when I started acting for a drama.”

“Eh? Seriously?” Aoi asked. Yoru nodded in response.

“How about you, Kouki-kun?” Rikka asked. Kouki stared and looked away.

“…The thing is… I never really had a first kiss…”

“Seriously?!” The others exclaimed. Kouki nodded.

“Well, if it’s like that, this night you might receive your first kiss.” Aoi said.

“Don’t say something scary like that.” Soshi said.

“We’ll just see… hopefully it doesn’t go that way…” Yoru said. Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded to go back in the dorm.

.

“They said to get ready.” Kai said as he came back to the room where everyone was gathered. The six came back and finished cooking, they were currently serving the food with the help of Shiki, Haru, Mori, and Shu. Ren noticed Ryota who was looking irritated.

“What’s wrong Ryota-san?” He asked.

“When we came, they scolded us for ‘peeking at a girls changing.’” Ryota said as he went to help Kouki. “Ken’s tone annoyed me.”

Kai laughed. “True, Shun said that we should wait and look forward to see their beauty.”

Sora sweat dropped. “Ken-san was complaining first, but I see that he’s really into it, huh.”

“How about Mamoru?” Kouki asked as he offered Ryota tea.

“Ken said that Mamoru will be a surprise.” Ryota answered. He accepted the tea and proceeded to take a sip.

“That’s right! Mamoko will be a surprise for you all!” Everyone looked at the source. They found Ken standing in front of the door.

“Blergh—” Ryota choked on his tea and began to laugh. Kou stared at him, his eyes wide open. The others froze except for Rikka who spoke, “K-ken… is that….”

“T-that… dress…” You stuttered.

“Those laces…” Tsubasa continued.

“That doll-like appearance…” Haru continued.

“What’s that?” Rui asked. The rest of the juniors stared, thinking between how it suits Ken and the shock of seeing Ken in a dress.

“Ken… of all clothes…” Kouki said.

“LOLITA!?!” Ryota laughed, He was a weirded out at the appearance at first but he couldn’t contain his laughter.

“Yep~” Ken answered and posed.

“It…suits you…” Sora commented. The rest of SOARA was left speechless.

“Hold on… we must show this to the world, Ken, pose for me.” Ryota said and pulled out his phone and took a picture of Ken. Suddenly, Ken stopped. “Wait! I nearly forgot… Shunko-san~ Enter~”

“Shunko-san?” Hajime asked.

“Did you call me, Ou-sama?” Shun said as he entered the room. Hajime stared at him, wide-eyed. Kai, Iku, and You choked on the tea that they were drinking and Arata missed the strawberry milk he was drinking. Amazed, Tsubasa and Rikka spoke at the same time.

“Goth Lolita!”

Shun smirked and hair flipped. “That’s right~ Ken told me about this type of fashion so we decided to wear it.”

“Wait, then that means that Aoi—” Arata asked but was interrupted.

“No! I’m wearing normal clothes.” Aoi shouted and removed his coat. Ken went to Aoi and put a hairclip on his hair.

“Woah! That looks like what Yuki-chan would wear!” Koi exclaimed. Kakeru had finally let go of Hajime (sensing Shun’s gaze at them) at quickly took a picture of Aoi.

“No wonder Aoi could go out freely.” Arata said.

“So does it look good on me?” Shun asked and twirled.

“Well, in a sense, it does.” Iku said.

_You look like a witch in that._ You thought.

“Well, it does suit you.” Hajime complimented. Silence filled the room as everyone stared at Hajime. Haijme gave them a look of confusion. “What?”

Shun blushed and went to tackle Hajime, who managed to avoid the attack. “Eh?! Hajime likes it? Then should I wear something like this often?!” He said and continued to try and hug Hajime who pushed Shun on the head to avoid himself from getting hugged.

“Yeah, yeah, it suits you. Now, where is Mamoru?”

“That’s right, where is he?” Kouki asked.

Shun pouted at Hajime’s refusal to hug him but nonetheless stood towards the door. He and Ken gave each other a nod and Ken spoke. “Everyone~ As you know, only Mamoru didn’t crossdress in Growth, so the day finally arrived for Mamoko to appear!”

“Don’t call him Mamoko.” Kou scolded. Ken laughed and proceeded to open the door. Everyone froze at Mamoru’s appearance.

Mamoru is wearing a wig a big longer than his original hair, but had the same curls. He was also wearing a hair ribbon and was wearing similar Lolita clothes to Ken’s.

“Woah! Mamoru-san you look amazing!” Nozomu exclaimed.

“It’s true.” Rikka said, his eyes wide open.

“It’s amazing how I can’t say anything back to those.” Ryota added.

Mamoru chuckled awkwardly. “Did you really have no expectations from me?”

“You didn’t look like someone who would look good in women’s clothing.” Ryota deadpanned.

“Ryota.” Kouki scolded. He turned to Mamoru and smiled, “But it does suit you, Mamoru.”

“T-thanks, Kou-kun.” Mamoru said. His gaze turning away from Ken.

“Okay, let’s take a picture Mamoru!” Ken said and pulled out his phone. They took a picture before Ryota offered to take a full body photo with both of them. Shun joined later on the third photo.

“Okay, Sora’s order took long, we should draw slots again.” Shiki said.

“Wah, you’re right. I’m sorry everyone.” Sora apologized.

“No need, we got to see some interesting things with it.” Ryota said.

Sora apologized once again to which Shiki just patted his head. Everyone drew a stick.

“Who is the King?” Kakeru asked.

“Me~” Shun answered. The leaders plus Gravi and Procella froze.

_I had a bad feeling about this._ They thought.

“Okay~ Since the orders are getting tougher, I shall continue the streak.” Shun said, waving his stick cheerfully.

“No, you really don’t need to.” Kai said.

“Eh… I want to see something interesting…” Shun said, he thought of an order. “Okay! 12 people shall have an arm wrestling competition!”

“Arm…” Kai said.

“…wrestling…?” Haru asked.

“There’s a lot of things I want to say but why an arm wrestling competition?” You asked.

“That’s because I saw Kakeru and Koi doing it a few days ago.” Shun explained.

“Why were you two doing it?” Hajime asked Kakeru and Koi. Kakeru and Koi visibly flinched. He nudged Koi, “Koi, you lost… you say it.”

“Why are you strangely strong on those kinds of times?!” Koi whined. He glanced at Hajime, who gave him a puzzled expression.

“E-eh… a-ah… H-h-hajime-s-s-sama… Y-you s-see… the one who accidentally spilled salt on your coffee… was u-us.” Koi confessed, looking away.

“Ah, that. I knew that there was salt in it. So it’s fine.” Hajime said.

“That’s because you mistook your coffee to mine.” Haru deadpanned.

“Hajime-san was half-asleep that morning.” Aoi chuckled.

“He did have a lot of work the day before. So when he finished he immediately fell asleep on the couch.” Kakeru said.

“Woah, is Hajime-san taking care of himself properly?” Kouki asked.

“Hahaha, it’s ok. Ever since Shun took Hajime out and talked some sense into him, he began to rely on us more with work. Although he still had the habit of trying to take care of everything.” Haru explained.

“I’m glad I could be of use to Hajime~” Shun said.

“But a free Hajime-san means him sleeping all day, the day before, when he was sleeping on the couch, I tried to wake him up but he ended up using me as his heater.” Kakeru said.

“I did?” Hajime asked.

“You weren’t aware?!”

“Ok, we are getting out of topic. Shun, explain your order.” You said to Shun. Shun nodded.

“Alright. The following pairs will be 14 and 12—”

“Wait, Shun. Rui is 12.” Kai interrupted.

“Then I’ll change it to 14 and 6, 25 and 2, lastly, 15 and 11. You will have a competition to who is the strongest one!” Shun continued.

“That’s a lot. But who are the competitors? I’m 14 by the way.” Kai said.

“6, I am Kai-kun’s opponent.” Mamoru said.

“Mine is 11 and Issei is 25.” Eichi said.

“Then that means I’m Eichi-san’s opponent and Issei’s would be?” You asked.

“Me.” Hajime said.

Silence filled the room.

“Is Issei going to be ok?” Koi asked.

“Eh? What do you mean?” Ichiro asked.

“Don’t you know Hajime-san’s iron claw?” Koi asked.

“Ah, I’ve heard that! It’s Hajime-san’s infamous technique right?” Sora asked.

“Issei’s opponent is someone who can crush an apple with his bare hands…” Haru said. Eichi and Shu’s eyes widened.

“Seriously?! Can Issei be switched?!” Ichiro asked. Issei groaned.

“We can’t have another victim of the iron claw!” Koi exclaimed.

“… Do you seriously think that I would go and do than just for an arm wrestling competition?” Hajime asked.

“Well, let’s get this started then. Black King, I do hope that you would go easy on him~” Haru said as he dodged the iron claw was about to give him.

“Someone has to act as the MC.” Shun said. Koi raised his hand.

“Kakeru-san is busy today, so until he is done, I, Kisaragi Koi will take his place!” Koi said, holding his stick like a mic.

“Hey! Let’s just do it together!” Kakeru said.

_“Round 1! It’s Kai-san and Mamoru-san! Who will win?! Kai-san who is really strong and well-built and can do spear fishing or—”_ Before Kakeru could continue, Ken interrupted and spoke.

_“Or Mamoru who was a former NEET and can only cook omelette?! Who will win?!”_

“You don’t need to insult me while you are at it! Ken-kun!” Mamoru whined. Kai chuckled.

“Well, let’s start, Mamoru.” Kai said.

As soon as they started, it was going okay until Mamoru eventually whined that Kai was too strong and soon, Mamoru lost.

_“Round 2! Wah! It’s Hajime-san and Issei! Hajime-san, please be gentle with Issei!”_

“What kind of person do you see me as?” Hajime said. He and Issei positioned themselves to start.

“Lucky, I also want to hold hands with Hajime.” Shun pouted.

“Are you seriously going to be okay, Issei?” Ichiro asked.

“Yes, I am.” Issei said.

When they started, Issei gave all his strength, Hajime on the other hand, was letting the other give all the pressure. After Issei got tired, he finally turned and won.

_“A-amazing, Hajime-san actually managed to keep things neutral for 5 minutes. Well, looks like the winner of this round is really Hajime-san!”_

_“Next is, the last round for the eliminations! You-san and Eichi-san!”_

You and Eichi got into position. “Let’s start then, Eichi-san.”

You was at least a bit confident in his arm strength, but he didn’t know about the strength of his opponent, but his opponent’s arms were ripped. After managing to keep up for a while, You lost.

“W-woah. Amazing Eichi-san. You’re really strong.” He commented.

“ _Okay! Now, it’s time for the semi-finals! It’s Hajime-san and Eichi-san!_ ”

“ _Two strong contestants! Though I still think that Hajime-san’s hits are more painful._ ”

_I wonder how I could get Hajime to get serious._ Kai thought. He remembered something and glanced at Hajime and grinned. Hajime seemed to get the message and glared at him.

“I’m sorry, Eichi-san. But I have to have a match with Kai.” Hajime said, and gave power on his push, winning the match.

“Woah, Hajime, why did you suddenly get serious?” Eichi asked.

“I have to.” Hajime said as he glared at Kai.

_“H-hajime-san is serious now. I wonder what Kai-san did.”_

_“Anyway, it’s the finals! Hajime-san and Kai-san! Start!”_

Kai and Hajime positioned themselves. Hajime was glaring at Kai the whole time while Kai was grinning smugly.

_“Why does it feel like they are having a silent conversation here?”_

In the end, Kai lost. He massaged his right shoulder. “You really don’t hold back huh, Black King?”

“Whatever, let’s draw again.”

“After this order I can go change my clothes~” Mamoru said cheerfully. Everyone drew sticks.

“Who is the King~?” Ichiro asked. _I want to try being one too._

Nobody spoke.

“Eh? Did something happen to the King?” Mamoru asked.

“Ichi…” Issei said.

“Hmm? What is it Issei?” Ichiro asked.

“Look at your stick.”

“Eh?” Ichiro looked at the mark on his stick and his eyes widened. “Woah! I am the King!!” He cheered.

“Hmm~ What should I order huh?” Ichiro continued.

“Whatever it is, please say it your Highness.” Shu said.

“Eh... Let’s see… I want to order something embarrassing…” Ichiro said.

“And I have a bad feeling about that.” Issei deadpanned.

“Hmm…. ” He momentarily stared at everyone. _Wow, everyone is good looking… speaking of good looking…_

“Ah!” He exclaimed.

“What’s taking so long your Highness?” Tsubasa teased at him. Ichiro rolled his eyes at him and said his order.

“I order 3 and 22 to say who on each groups have the faces that they like the most!”

“…What?” Issei said.

“Say who your type is from each group!” Ichiro reworded.

“Who are those unlucky people?” Tsubasa asked.

“Wah… Aoi-san.” Koi said. Everyone looked at Aoi who looked like his life drained away from him.

“I’m 3.” Rikka said.

“You don’t seem like you’re fazed by this.” Shiki commented. Rikka chuckled.

“I was already expecting something like this to happen so~” He answered. He turned to Aoi.

“Aoi-kun? Who should go first? You, or me?”

“Eh? E-e-e-eh….” Aoi stuttered.

“I’ll go first then~” Rikka said.

“Hmm…” Rikka looked around. “Hajime-kun, You-kun—”

“Woah. Calm down, Rikka-san.” Koi said.

“Why them?” Ichiro asked.

“Well, Hajime-kun is really beautiful, right?”

“That’s right~ Hajime is beautiful. He is called King, for a reason~” Shun said.

“…and You-kun executes a charming feel on his photoshoots.” Rikka explained.

“So is it about being a model?” Shiki asked.

“Yeah, I like Shu’s face too. Tsubasa would agree with me on that right?” Rikka asked. Tsubasa nodded and gave a thumbs up.

“…then, Ryota-kun. As a fellow idol who had been on the industry since we were young, I really like his charm.”

Ryota slightly blushed. “T-thanks, Rikka-san.”

“You also looked great on your photoshoot when you, Kouki-kun, and Ken-kun dressed up a girl~” Rikka teased.

“DON’T.”

Rikka laughed and continued. “So, lastly, Soshi-kun.”

“Him?” Sora asked.

“Me?” Soshi asked.

“Charm, remember?” Rikka winked.

“Well… how about at Solids?” Ichiro asked.

“Hmm… I suppose it would be Dai.”

“Dai-chan?!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Dai?” Shiki asked.

“Me?!” Dai exclaimed. “I’m not that good in modelling though?”

“You’re improving, Dai.” Rikka said.

“That’s right~ Your performance as the knight was also great, Dai-chan~” Tsubasa teased him.

“Shut up.” Dai huffed.

“Right, I’m done. Aoi-kun, are you ready?” Rikka asked.

“Eh…”

“Are you ready!? The limit to my power.” Koi sang.

“Are you ready!? It’s time to show it.” Kakeru continued.

“Are you ready!? We are connected with…” Iku continued, not wanting to be bested on his own song.

“Are you ready!? An endless bravery.” Rui continued. Eventually, all four of them sang the last lines.

“ _Are you ready!? Throw away the tears._

_Are you ready!? Our dreams are one_

_Are you ready!? We spread our wings_

_Are you ready!? Towards the sky”_

When they finished, everyone clapped. “That was a nice musical-like moment.” You said.

“Right, but… Aoi, you can’t escape you know.” Arata told Aoi.

Aoi glared at him then pouted. “Fine. From Procella it would be… Kai-san…”

“Eh?! Seriously?!” Kai exclaimed to which Aoi nodded.

“Why?” Ichiro asked.

“Kai-san is really manly and reliable, like a big brother.” Aoi responded.

Yoru pouted. “You choose Kai-san over me? The one who always cooks with you? The one who spent hours perfecting and creating dishes with you? I am terribly hurt.”

“E-eh. It’s not like that, Yoru!” Aoi defended.

Yoru laughed. “I was just joking. I do know that you admire Kai-san. Besides…” He winked. Aoi huffed at him. You and Arata looked at them with confusion.

“Are you hiding something from us?” Arata asked.

“No.” Aoi answered. “Now, for the others… Tsubasa-san?”

“Oho? You chose me? Shall we go on a date sometime~?” Tsubasa teased.

“Ahaha. I like Tsubasa-san since he is charismatic and cheerful. Eichi-san also, since he is a mood maker and feels really reliable… next is… Ken-kun.”

“Him?” Ryota asked.

“Hey, why not?!” Ken complained.

“Now, now… calm down. Ken-kun is gives off a really refreshing look, so…”

“You like refreshing people? So, is Sora your type in SOARA?” Mori asked.

Aoi was silent, then he nodded. “…Yes.”

“Then... Aoi-san! Who is your type in Gravi?!” Koi exclaimed. Aoi did not answer, so Arata interrupted him.

“It’s Hajime-san.”

“EH?!” Everybody exclaimed, even Aoi.

“You guys don’t know this but Aoi secretly imitates Hajime-san’s poses on his photoshoots after he buys or borrows a magazine from me where Hajime-san is.” Arata explained. Aoi blushed.

“How do you know that?!” Aoi exclaimed.

“Sometimes, I open your room and you don’t even notice, you know. I even have a video of one of those moments.” Arata said.

“ERASE THAT!”

“Now, now. We are done with Ichi’s order. So we should draw again.” Eichi said while looking at a flustered Aoi trying to snatch Arata’s phone. Aoi soon gave up and sat back again.

Ken raised his hand, “Let us change our clothes first.”

“Okay~”

Everyone drew again.

“Who is the King?” Mori asked.

“Ah. It’s me this time.” Arata said.

“So, what’s your order?” Hajime asked.

“Strawberry milk.”

“What I meant was your dare.” Hajime said as he smacked Arata.

“Sorry, Hajime-san. Eh... my order is…” Arata looked around for ideas. He glanced at Koi’s direction who was cuddling with Kuroda. Koi gave him a puzzled look.

“I have an idea now.” Arata said.

“Oi, why did you have an idea when you looked at me?” Koi asked as he glared at Arata.

Ignoring Koi, Arata said. “My order is for 8, 12, 15, 17, 20, 21, and 28 to sing and dance Tsukiusa Taisou while wearing rabbit ears.”

“Why do they have to be seven?” Koi asked.

“Because we have six members in our group plus Tsukishiro-san.” Arata said, as if answering the question clearly.

Shun’s eyes sparkled as he secretly whispered to himself. _Please, Hajime in rabbit ears. Hajime in rabbit ears. Hajime in rabbit ears. Hajime in rabbit ears._

Meanwhile, Tsubasa grinned and thought, _Make it Dai-chan, please, make it Dai-chan._

“15!” Nozomu exclaimed. Ren gave him a deadpanned look.

“Why does Nozomu keeps getting picked?” Ren asked.

“And come to think of it, Kakeru-san barely got picked!” Koi commented.

“Wah, did Kakeru’s badluck got transferred?” Iku asked. Kakeru puffed at him.

“Well, whatever it is, the man seems to enjoy getting picked.” Soshi commented at the excited Nozomu.

“.. I’m 17.” Ichiro said. As soon as Eichi heard it, he quickly pulled out his phone, ready to record Ichiro. “Do your best, Ichi!” He cheered.

“Mine is 20.” Shiki said as he stared at his stick. Immediately, Tsubasa laughed, Rikka chuckled. Shu didn’t laugh but he was grinning. Annoyed at their reactions, Shiki glared at them.

“Eh… I’m 8.” Ken said. While Mamoru had an amazed reaction, Ryota covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing at the thought Ken dancing the song. _I mean, it’s kind of cute._

“Too bad, you already changed your clothes.” He teased.

“Too bad~” Ken teased back.

“Hey, you two are scaring Mamoru who is between you guys.” Kouki said, interrupting the two who held a scary smile on their faces. “Ah, by the way, mine is 21.”

“Woah!! Kou-kun…! Wearing bunny ears!” Mamoru exclaimed cheerfully as he pulled out his phone to also record the moment.

“That’s interesting, indeed.” Ryota said.

“Hey! What’s with that difference in reaction!?” Ken whined.

“Who are 12 and 28?” Sora asked when no one else spoke about getting the numbers. By chance, Kai leaned over to Iku and saw his number.

“12 is Iku!” Kai exclaimed.

“Really? Good luck Ikkun.” Rui cheered at him. Iku simply laughed, he knew that performing the song with rabbit ears was going to be embarrassing so he didn’t want to speak about his number, but he was caught.

“So we caught one, the other one should speak up now~” Kai warned. Someone raised a hand, showing his number, immediately, Tsubasa laughed.

“D-dai-chan… you seriously… I wished t-that one of them would be y-you… but I seriously didn’t expect it to be true!” He teased Dai while trying to control his laughter. Dai just covered his face in embarrassment, not believing that he was going to dance again.

“Where will we get the rabbit ears?” Nozomu asked.

“Ah… Shun-san?” Arata asked the coordinator of the game. Shun smiled and pulled out something of a bag. “Here~”

“Seriously, you…” Kai sighed.

“As expected from our Maou-sama.” Haru grinned.

Before everyone performed, Arata remembered something and said, “Ah, I almost forgot, you don’t have to stand, just do the parts for the hands, also, you have to do it individually.”

“EH!?” Ken, Ichiro and Iku exclaimed. Nozomu just nodded, not caring if he performed individually or not. Shiki, Dai, and Kouki sighed.

Ignoring the whines, Arata started the countdown. “Ok! Let’s start from the lowest number.”

“W-wait, can someone demonstrate it first?” Ken asked. Arata nodded and asked Kakeru to demonstrate, to which the boy nodded. He wore the rabbit ears then he began to sing as he danced.

“ _Please try to copy, copy, copy, copy, copy us_

_Let’s count the months months months_

_Together with the mana-mana-mana-mana-managers_

_Tsuki Tsuki Tsukiusa Exercise_ ” Kakeru ended the song cutely. Everyone clapped.

“Ahaha. Kakeru~ If you do it cutely like that, others are going to be pressured to do it cutely as well~” Haru teased.

“Then, Ken it’s your turn now.” Ryota said.

Everyone looked at Ken. Ryota had pulled out his phone and started recording. Ken sighed because he knew that he had no chance of running away. He put on the rabbit it and took a deep breath.

“ _Please try to copy, copy, copy, copy, copy us_

_Let’s count the months months months_

_Together with the mana-mana-mana-mana-managers_

_Tsuki Tsuki Tsukiusa Exercise_ ” He ended with a smile, although it was obvious that he was embarrassed because of his blushing face.

“That was great Ken-kun!” Mamoru clapped.

“If you’re the one to say it, I guess I can believe it.” Ken sighed. “Well, it’s Iku’s turn.”

Iku sighed. He was silently thankful for not being the last one so he won’t be pressured the most.

“Ikkun, good luck.” Rui cheered. He smiled and wore the rabbit ears.

“ _Please try to copy, copy, copy, copy, copy us_

_Let’s count the months months months_

_Together with the mana-mana-mana-mana-managers_

_Tsuki Tsuki Tsukiusa Exercise_ ” He ended, trying to end it cutely like how Kakeru did it.

“That was nice!” Kakeru cheered.

“It was a bit weird when you tried to act cute though.” Koi teased.

“The way Ikkun did it was really boyish.” Rui commented.

“D-don’t tease me!” Iku whined at his fellow junior members. “Anyway! It’s Nozomu’s turn!”

“Okay!” Nozomu said cheerfully. He wore the rabbit ears and began singing.

“ _Please try to copy, copy, copy, copy, copy us_

_Let’s count the months months months_

_Together with the mana-mana-mana-mana-managers_

_Tsuki Tsuki Tsukiusa Exercise_ ” He ended the song with a peace sign. Everyone clapped.

“I’m amazed that he could do it without a shred of embarrassment.” Mori said.

“Of course! I’m not even doing embarrassing orders compared to what Rikka-san ordered a while ago!” Nozomu exclaimed.

“That’s your reason?!” Sora exclaimed.

“Now, now. It’s Ichi’s turn!” Eichi exclaimed excitedly. Ichiro sighed.

“Eichi! No need to get so excited.” Ichiro whined as he wore the rabbit ears.

“Surely, Ichiro would do great.” Shu said.

Ichiro sighed. “Fine. I won’t let embarrassment get to me!”

“ _Please try to copy, copy, copy, copy, copy us_

_Let’s count the months months months_

_Together with the mana-mana-mana-mana-managers_

_Tsuki Tsuki Tsukiusa Exercise_ ” He ended the song with a wink.

Eichi clapped fiercely. Issei clapped, teasing his twin brother. Shu chuckled and clapped.

“That was cute~” Tsubasa teased. Ichiro glared at him.

“But, the fun part will start now. Shiki, if you would.” Rikka teased.

“You guys… seriously… ” Shiki sighed. He wore the bunny ears.

“It suits you.” Shu teased.

“Shut up.” Shiki deadpanned. Dai was silently getting even more nervous because of the standards that was set by the previous performers, and now, the last two before him are going to raise it even higher. Shiki began to sing.

“ _Please try to copy, copy, copy, copy, copy us_

_Let’s count the months months months_

_Together with the mana-mana-mana-mana-managers_

_Tsuki Tsuki Tsukiusa Exercise_ ” He tried to smile while dancing which made Tsubasa and Rikka laugh. Others bit their tongue to stop themselves from laughing.

“T-t-that was…cute… ahahaha…” Tsubasa laughed. Shiki frowned.

“Your actions don’t match your words.”

“But that was oddly cute Shiki.” Rikka said, finally stopping himself from laughing. “You should do that more whenever we go to events, the fans would love to see a different side from you.”

“I don’t think that it would be necessary.”

“I can find a way to make it necessary.” Tsubasa said.

“Shut up. Can we go to Kouki’s performance now?” Shiki said.

“Okay~” Ken turned to Kouki. “Do it cutely Kou~”

“If it’s Kou-kun, I’m sure he could pull it off!” Mamoru exclaimed cheerfully.

He was starting to feel embarrassed. Kouki sighed as he wore the rabbit ears. _As they requested… cutely… how do I do that…_

He glanced at Kakeru and Ren who gave him a puzzled look. He began to sing.

“ _Please try to copy, copy, copy, copy, copy us_

_Let’s count the months months months_

_Together with the mana-mana-mana-mana-managers_

_Tsuki Tsuki Tsukiusa Exercise_ ” He tried to do it as cutely as possible. Mamoru cheered and clapped.

“Kou-kun! So cute!”

“Hahaha, the cool prince’s cute side is finally revealed.” Ken teased. Ryota simply chuckled and saved the recorded video of Kouki. Kouki just smiled, his face slowly turning red.

“Wah! Kou-kun’s blushing!” Mamoru exclaimed.

“You’re right, this is a high quality Kou that is showing right now.” Ken said and pulled out his phone to take a picture.

“Why is everyone acting like this is a competition?” You asked.

“Well, it’s Dai-san’s turn.” He said.

“The most awaited one is here! Dai-chan! Do it cutely ok~” Tsubasa teased.

Dai wore the rabbit ears. Tsubasa was grinning as he began to record.

“Hurry up Dai, show us your version.” Rikka teased. Dai sighed, his face getting red.

“ _Please try to copy, copy, copy, copy, copy us_

_Let’s count the months months months_

_Together with the mana-mana-mana-mana-managers_

_Tsuki Tsuki Tsukiusa Exercise_ ” By the time he was finished, his face was completely red.

“That was great!” Kakeru cheered.

“Right? Let’s have this shown at the VCR next time.” Tsubasa said as he saved the video.

“Oh! You’re right! Next time that we would perform together, let’s have this shown!” Ken exclaimed.

“If you’re going to show Kou’s, that means you have to show yours you know.” Ryota said.

“That’s ok! Everyone would surely love it!” Ken said confidently.

“And Kou-kun being shy about it is rare right?” Mamoru said.

“Mamoru… even you…” Kouki sighed.

Everyone drew again. Before anyone could ask who the King is, Hajime asked Shun, “Hey Shun, how long do you plan to let this game going?”

“Huh, you’re right, we’ve been playing for a long time.” Shiki said.

“Ah, how about we play for 3 more rounds?” Sora suggested.

“That’s would be ok. We still need to clean up after.” Shu reminded.

“Okay, three more rounds.” Hajime said.

“Who is the King?” Shun asked.

“It’s me.” Ryota said.

“What is your order, your Highness?” Mori asked.

“Hmm… 18, 20, and 25, confess about something. 17 will act like a judge. If he doesn’t approve the confession, he will hit the person with a toy hammer.” Ryota said.

“Is this a trial?!” Ken exclaimed.

“Who is 17?” You asked.

“Ah, it’s me.” Yoru said, already holding the toy hammer.

“If it’s Yoru, it should be ok.” You said.

“I am 25.” Arata said.

“Ah! Mine is 20!” Ichiro said.

“Mine is 18.” Kouki said.

“Then, we start with Kou!” Ryota said.

“I have a question first.” Kouki said.

“What?”

“If I confess something, I can’t confess anything else right?” Kouki asked.

“Yes…? Why?” Ryota asked in confusion.

“Because my confession is I have witnessed three love confessions on the idols here at the agency.”

“Pftt—” Tsubasa spit on the tea he was drinking.

“W-w-w-w-waaaa… What a bold confession.” Yoru said, his face blushing.

“Do we know some of them?!” Ken asked.

“That’s the end of my confession.” Kouki said.

“You can be sly huh? Giving us a cliffhanger…” Ryota said.

“But his confession would really make you wonder a lot of things, huh?” Rikka said.

“I’m actually really curious about that now.” Soshi said.

“I want to know it!” Nozomu exclaimed.

“But it’s the end of my confession, Ichiro, it’s your turn.” Kouki said. _Well, you guys do know who these people are._

“Wait, do I have to say something like that?!” Ichiro exclaimed.

“No, I think not.” Issei said.

“Say something juicy though.” Rikka said.

“Juicy…?” Ichiro asked in confusion.

“He meant something interesting as a confession.” Shu explained.

“Something interesting… ah! When Issei and I were still at the orphanage, we once went to a horror attraction, we met a ghost! But that wasn’t the strange part, the ghost was holding a Tsukiusa plushie!”

“Eh?” Kai said.

“By chance… what is the name of that horror attraction?” Shun asked.

“Ehm….” Ichiro tried to remember.

“The Time Maze.” Issei answered.

The Gravi members plus Yoru and You immediately looked at the junior and senior pairs of Procella.

“I can’t remember what color it was though, but I remember that it was a Tsukiusa plushie.” Ichiro said.

“Haha… I wonder about that…” Iku awkwardly laughed.

“A-anyway, it’s Arata’s turn, right?” Yoru said, trying to avoid the conversation.

“Ah yeah. Arata, go confess something.” You said, picking up Yoru’s pace. Arata nodded and went to Aoi. “I’m going to confess then.” He held Aoi’s hand.

_Wait, is he seriously going to…_ You thought.

“Eh? Arata?” Aoi asked.

“My Prince, I am going to confess about something I have sinned for, but before I say it, are you going to forgive me for it?” Arata said.

“I wonder if I could get away with things if I said things that way.” Sora said.

“You won’t. Give it up.” Soshi deadpanned.

Aoi chuckled. “Really, just for something. What is it Arata?”

Arata looked at him directly in the eyes. His grip tightened. “I was the one who spilled coffee on the blankets last week. I’m sorry, my prince.”

_Ah, it was really a confession._ You thought as he watched Aoi smack Arata and Yoru hitting Arata’s head with the toy hammer.

“Arata… you…” Aoi said as he glared at Arata. Yoru was not saying anything but he was glaring.

“It was really hard to remove those coffee stains… you know…” Yoru commented, his glare never leaving his eyes. Seeing the two cooks sent a shudder to their spine.

_One must never activate their wrath._

“W-well, it’s time to draw for another round.” Sora interrupted, trying to get the tension out. Everyone else nodded and drew sticks.

“We are almost finished.” Kakeru said.

“Yeah… But who is the King?” Koi said.

“It’s me again~” Rikka said. Everyone froze, especially the ones who went out for groceries.

“W-what is your order, your Highness?” Yoru asked. Rikka noticed the uneasiness on his voice and smirked.

“11 and 1. Kiss each other on the cheek.”

“Eh?” You and Ryota said. Their numbers were 1 and 11 respectively.

All of them widened their eyes at the odd combi that was ordered. The color seemed to drained from their faces.

“You and Ryota….” Kai said, unable to say anything.

“Well, are you going to do it?” Tsubasa asked.

“If you’re going to deny this order, I have a worse one prepared.” Rikka said.

The two looked at each other and sighed. You stood and and went to Ryota. As he held Ryota’s head, Ryota tilted it to make the angle better. “Do it faster please, it’s just getting even more embarrassing if you delay it.” Ryota whispered, his face showing a light blush. _Oh well. I don’t care anymore._ You thought and kissed Ryota’s cheek.

After he pulled away, Ryota quickly grabbed his head and kissed his cheek and pulled away quickly, his face blushing. You, surprised by the attack, blushed.

“We have a tomato here.” Kai teased.

“S-shut up! Let’s just finish this!” You stuttered.

“Er… Ryo? Are you… ok?” Kouki asked Ryota who had been emitting a dark aura.

“Hmm…” Ryota answered.

“Well, the last round is finally here.” Hajime said.

“Waah! We did a lot today~” Sora said cheerfully.

“And captured some news scooping moments~” Haru said.

“So here we go for the last round!” Kai initiated but Shun stopped him, everyone looked at Shun, who looked like he was planning something.

“Ok! But before we do start the last one, we should have some rules.” Shun said.

“I feel like its going to be messy but ok.” You said, still embarrassed to retort much on Shun’s antics.

“So, the additional rules will be, no one will be able to deny the order of the King. Kai’s order on the first round still applies though. The ones who are ordered cannot deny the King’s order this time ok~ Even though no one denied a King so far.” Shun explained.

“Is this the Dictator’s game?” Kai deadpanned. Haru chuckled.

“But it seems interesting. This will be a last chance for us to be Kings.” Tsubasa said.

“I never got the chance to be one though.” Mori said.

“Rikka got picked two times. I’m jealous about that.” Tsubasa said.

“I was never really ordered to do something though.” Haru said.

“Yeah, but you looked like you got a lot of scoops today.” Hajime retorted.

“Nozomu was picked a lot.” Ren said.

“Ichiro too.” Shu said.

“I was picked, but most of my orders was to do something embarrassing.” Ken chuckled.

“You seemed to enjoyed it though.” Kouki said. Ryota was still emitting an embarrassed and dark aura around him.

“So, shall we start?” Arata asked. Everyone nodded and drew sticks.

“Who gets to be the last temporary King?” Shun asked.

“Ha… hahaha…” Everyone turned to see who was laughing darkly. Ryota was grinning evilly.

_He lost it._ They thought.

“What is your order, your Highness?” Ken asked. Ryota grinned.

**“17 and 21 to kiss on the lips.”**

_…I wouldn’t be surprised if someone ordered someone to kiss on the lips you know._

Aoi, Yoru, Eichi, Kouki, and Soshi looked at Rikka wide eyed. Rikka, who was also shocked, shrugged.

“…Seriously?” Ken asked. Ryota nodded.

“W-well… since we can’t change the decision even if he wanted to, who are 17 and 21?” Tsubasa asked.

“I am.” Hajime and Kouki said at the same time.

“EH?!!” Everyone exclaimed. Ryota lost his anger after what Kouki said.

“Are you sure?! Kou?!” He asked. Kouki nodded, showing him his stick which showed 21. Ryota shook his head. “Ah. Damn. I’m so sorry. Especially that—” Before Ryota was about to say about Kouki not having a first kiss, Kouki covered his mouth to prevent the atmosphere to get even more awkward.

Mamoru was too shock on the fact that Kouki was going to kiss someone. Ken stared at Ryota, looking like between wanting to scold him and the shock of Ryota actually getting Kouki’s number.

“K-k-k-k-k-kiss. Kouki-san and Hajime-san.” Ren said. His face was slowly turning red.

“We definitely can’t show you that one.” Soshi said.

“Definitely not, especially on these three.” Mori commented at the blushing Ren, Nozomu and Sora who was too shock to say something.

“Adult world sure is a complicated thing.” Ichiro said.

“But to order something like that… It does happen but to for it to happen here. It’s too shocking.” Eichi said.

“Are they going to be alright though?” Issei asked.

“That’s something I can’t answer right now.” Shu said.

“Rikka, you have done it.” Shiki whispered to Rikka, who chuckled awkwardly.

“I didn’t think that the impact of that one was going to be this high… I miscalculated.” Rikka whispered back. Dai glanced worriedly, Tsubasa was silent for once, still staring wide eyed.

Meanwhile, Shun had a different reaction.

“W-w-why is everyone receiving Hajime but not me!? Hold on… Hajime kissing someone else… Hajime’s lips… on someone else…” Shun said.

“You see him kiss other actors on movies or dramas.” You deadpanned. Yoru elbowed You, “Hey You, don’t add salt into the wound.”

“I don’t even know what to say.” Kai chuckled awkwardly along with Iku. Rui just watched Shun whine.

“H-h-hajime-san! Is your number really 17? Are you sure you’re not misreading it?!” Koi exclaimed.

“Calm down, Koi. But, really, you’re going to do the order… Hajime-san?” Kakeru asked, grabbing Koi’s shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“Is it going to be alright? Hajime-san?” Aoi asked, worriedly.

“You are going to kiss a man for the first time here.” Haru whispered to Hajime.

“Yeah. Well, its fine with me since it’s the rules… but if Kouki is alright with it is the question.” Hajime answered.

“Hajime-san has an unexpectedly great mental fortitude.” Arata commented.

Kai thought of something else. “You really haven’t told them yet, huh.” He commented. Haru immediately understood.

“No, not yet.”

“Huh?” Gravi and Procella members looked at them in confusion.

“Its nothing.” Hajime interrupted, momentarily glaring at Haru and Kai. “Anyway… Kouki, are you ok with doing it?” He asked.

Kouki thought for a moment, then nodded. “It… should be fine.”

Hajime turned to Ryota. “As long as our lips have contact, it should be fine right?”

“Eh? Ah… yes…”

“Kou-kun… you’re seriously going to do it?” Mamoru asked. Shun was just staring at Hajime, still whining.

Kouki nodded. “We won’t risk our lives doing it… so…” Hajime nodded.

“Is it ok if I initiated it?” Hajime asked.

“IT WOULD BE EVEN MORE OK IF YOU DON’T DELAY IT ANY LONGER.” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“?” Kouki looked at him, puzzled.

Hajime sighed. He held Kouki’s head, letting him face Hajime. He looked at him straight, asking for permission.

_“Wah. Kakeru-san! They are really going to do it!”_ Koi whispered to Kakeru.

_“S-shut up Koi! We’re going to interrupt them!”_ Kakeru scolded to Koi.

Hajime tilted, Kouki’s head.

“ _Wah. It’s seriously going to happen._ ” Ichiro whispered.

_“We can’t let you see it.”_ Shu said.

Kai was already covering Rui’s eyes. Soshi was also covering Ren’s despite the complaints.

Kouki closed his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed that everyone was looking. _Here goes nothing._ Hajime thought as he closed the distance between their lips.

“Ah.” Mamoru and Shun said. Aoi and Haru covered Koi and Kakeru’s eyes. Shu and Eichi unconsciously smacked Ichirou and Issei’s eyes as they were stubbornly saying that they wanted to see it. The same happened for Nozomu.

Hajime quickly pulled out and stood. “Alright. The game is finished.”

Kai followed. “Okay! Let’s clean now!”

The rest followed suit and began to clean up.

.

“Goodbye guys, thank you for coming over, it was fun.” Yoru and Aoi said as they bid goodbye to the other groups.

“Are you sure you don’t need our help anymore on the cleaning?” Eichi asked.

“Ah, we should be alright. Besides, it’s already late. You guys should get some rest, some of you guys still have schedules right?” Hajime said

“If you say… ah, Hajime, the leaders also still have a meeting.” Shiki reminded. Hajime nodded and bid goodbye.

.

-QUELL-

“Ah, that was fun. I’m exhausted.” Ichiro said as he laid on the couch as soon as they arrived at their home.

“You should get ready for a bath now, or do you prefer to just sleep?” Eichi asked.

“I’ll take a bath. I can’t sleep yet, it hurt when you smacked my face.” Ichiro groaned.

“Yeah, even for Shu, my face was smacked hard.” Issei complained. Eichi and Shu laughed.

“Well we can’t let you see that sight yet.” Shu explained as he took of his coat.

“But I’m sorry if it hurt, I panicked when they kissed.” Eichi said and bowed.

Ichiro groaned. “You say that, but I—” Issei smacked his mouth, preventing him from continuing.

“We see kissing scenes at dramas though.” He covered. He whispered to Ichiro.

_“Hey, we can’t let them know that we have witnessed Shu and Eichi kissing multiple times.”_

Ichiro just nodded.

.

-Solids-

“The ending was intense huh.” Tsubasa said.

“Yeah, I think I’m a bit at fault there.” Rikka said.

“You already apologized to Ryota though, he said it wasn’t your fault right?” Dai asked.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know that they were that pure.” Rikka said.

“I think rather than pure, they are overthinking things too much.” Shiki said.

“Yeah, Tsubasa even did a pocky game with someone.” Dai teased.

“You really didn’t need to bring that up.” Tsubasa and Shiki deadpanned. Tsubasa turned to Shiki. “Oh, what’s this? Are you jealous~?” He teased.

“That’s what you said.” Shiki said.

“Don’t worry, I still got some pocky from Nozomu, would you like to try it later, darling~” Tsubasa winked. Shiki just smirked at him.

“Don’t just flirt in front of us.” Dai deadpanned.

“Tell that to us if you guys aren’t holding hands.” Tsubasa deadpanned to Dai and Rikka.

“It should be fine right? You guys do know about our relationship.” Rikka said as he intertwined his and Dai’s fingers and smiled sweetly to Dai. Tsubasa pulled out his phone and took a picture of Dai.

“We have witnessed three tomato Dai today, growing even redder as time passes by.” He teased.

“… Shut up.”

.

-SOARA-

“Mori-senpai, you really surprised me there, why did you have to cover my eyes?! I’m not a kid anymore.” Nozomu whined.

“That won’t compare to how hard Soshi-senpai covered my eyes.” Ren complained.

“… I think it’s ok though, the sight was too shocking…” Sora said.

“Indeed. Though I can’t deny that they kind of looked good together.” Mori said.

“A beautiful person next to another beautiful person, huh.” Soshi said.

“… Speaking of beautiful, I think Nozomu doing the Tsukiusa Taisou was also kind of refreshingly cute.” Sora said. Nozomu proudly nodded in approval.

“Ren is still cuter though.” Soshi said as he patted Ren’s head. Ren blushed. “So-nii!”

“Ahaha. Indeed, you’re showing it right now.” Soshi teased him even more. Sora and Mori laughed at the couple. Soshi continued teasing him until they arrived at SOARA’s shared room.

“Ah, Re—” Soshi was about to say something when Nozomu suddenly grabbed Ren’s hand and dragged him to his room. “Ren! I almost forgot, I still promised to show you something, right? Let’s go to my room.”

“… Fighting, Soshi.” Sora cheered at the dejected Soshi who was glaring at Nozomu’s room.

When Nozomu and Ren arrived at Nozomu’s room, Ren sighed. “Ahh. Thanks Nozomu! You’re a life saver!”

“Eh why?”

“Because So-nii!”

“Soshi-senpai?” Nozomu asked. His eyes widened in realization. _Ah, sorry Soshi-senpai. My bad._ He silently chuckled.

.

-GROWTH-

“Kou! I’m so sorry about that order.” Ryota apologized and bowed.

“You keep on saying that for the past 10 minutes, you know.” Kouki said. “And it was ok, it’s not like you made me do something dangerous.”

“I keep wondering, but why does Kou seems so laidback about it?” Ken asked. Mamoru was sulking on the couch. The four members are currently resting on their dorm’s living room.

Kouki looked at them, “Well, when we went out for groceries, we had a conversation about what if we were ordered to kiss or something, so I guess I wasn’t that surprised.”

“Ok, that explains your case, but why does Ryo keeps on apologizing?” Ken asked. Mamoru also thought about it.

_Ryota apologizing so much… Kou stopping Ryota from saying something… Ryota shocked about Kou letting the order happen…_

“Kou-kun… could it be…” Mamoru asked.

“…you never had your first kiss?” Ken asked. Ryota and Kouki stared at each other. Kouki eventually nodded which had Mamoru sulk even more.

“Anyway! You don’t feel anything at all? Are you really alright?” Ryota asked.

“Feel…? Hajime-san’s lips felt warm and soft.” Kouki answered, unsure on what Ryota was saying.

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” Ryota exclaimed as he blushed. Ken shook his and grabbed Kouki’s shoulders.

“Kou, what he meant was if you were alright with your first kiss taken away because of that.” He explained.

Kouki thought for a moment then remembered that Yoru said that his first kiss was from a drama. “It shouldn’t be a big deal, right? It’s not like I’ll continue to kiss Hajime-san over and over again.”

Ken and Ryota sighed, “If you put it like that…”

Mamoru stood up. “It’s getting late now huh, are you not going to sleep yet?”

Ryota looked at the clock. “You’re right, it’s getting late. I’m going to sleep now.” He said. Others agreed. He looked at Mamoru who was still sulking. _He’s really upset about it, huh._ He thought and went to his room.

“Ryo.” Ryota flinched when he heard another voice in his room. He looked behind him and saw Ken leaning against the door, pouting. “What?”

Instead of speaking, Ken walked up to his and used his sleeve to wipe Ryota’s cheek. Ryota knew what he meant and sighed. “Don’t get so jealous over a dare.” He said.

“I have the right as your lover.” Ken whined. He held Ryota’s head and kissed both of cheeks. Flustered on the sudden attack, Ryota blushed. Ken grinned as he looked at Ryota’s blushing face. Wanting to get even, Ryota held Ken’s chin as kissed his lips. He pulled away, leaving Ken shocked.

“Hey! One more!” Ken said as he grabbed Ryota. “Idiot! Stop! Hey!”

Meanwhile, Kouki was left in the leaving room, sighing. He noticed Mamoru’s sulking and wanted to ask, but the man would just look away from it. Wanting to solve whatever issue is between them, he went over to Mamoru’s room and knocked the door.

“Mamoru?” He asked. When no one answered, he opened the door slightly, peeking inside. He found Mamoru sulking on the side of his bed. “Mamoru?” He asked, his voice this time was louder. Mamoru flinched and looked at him.

“Oh, Kou-kun.” He said then looked away. Kouki sighed and went over to Mamoru’s side.

“…. Did I do something wrong?” He asked directly. Mamoru shifted awkwardly, trying to avoid the question which hurt Kouki. “Hey Mamoru, I don’t know why you’re mad at me… but please tell me so I can apologize about it.”

Hearing about him being mad, Mamoru immediately tried to explain. “No… Kou-kun, I wasn’t mad at you…. Just… contemplating about something…”

“Enough to ignore me?” Kouki asked, unconvinced.

He flinched. “I’m… just thinking about the kiss earlier.”

“Eh.”

“I’m just…” Mamoru tried to say something, but he was hesitating. Kouki held his shoulder. “Hey, what is it Mamoru? Usually, you would just say what’s on your mind. Just say it.”

“Say it… huh… then…” Mamoru looked at Kouki in the eye. “Can I also kiss you?”

“Eh?” Kouki asked.

“I was jealous of Hajime... getting to kiss you…then I found out that he is your first kiss… it made me even more jealous…” Mamoru explained. When Kouki didn’t respond, he held Kouki’s chin, and looked at him in the eye. Kouki just stared at him wide eyed. Mamoru kissed Kouki’s lips, waiting for Kouki to push him, that’s when he got back to his senses and pulled out.

Disappointed on his actions, he apologized. “I’m sorry, Kou-kun! I’m really really sorry!” He said as he bowed, still having no response he looked at Kouki. Kouki was blushing, staring at Mamoru wide eyed as he touched his lips.

“Mamoru… why…”

Mamoru sighed, nothing else can explain his actions. “Kou-kun… I love you…” He confessed, looking at Kouki directly in the eye.

Instead of disgust, Kouki said. “Mamoru… what you said… is it true?”

“Kou-kun, I don’t lie about my feelings.”

Kouki said nothing and stared at Mamoru. Mamoru was looking like he wanted a response.

“So… Ryota was right…” Kouki whispered.

“What did you say?” Mamoru asked.

“Mamoru… I also love you…” He said, his face getting red. Mamoru, who can’t believe, shook Kouki’s shoulders.

“Kou-kun! Really?! You also love me?!” He asked. Kouki nodded. Mamoru hugged Kouki happily. Whispering I love you continuously.

“Hey Mamoru…” Kouki whispered. Mamoru pulled away and looked at Kouki. “What is it?”

Kouki held Mamoru’s head and tilted it, then kissed Mamoru. Mamoru was first taken aback, then kissed Kouki back then wrapped his hands around Kouki’s waist, both of them falling into Mamoru’s bed.

.

-Six Gravity and Procellarum-

“Wah! That was fun!” Koi exclaimed as he stretched his back. He continued cleaning the couch with Kakeru’s help. Others were also helping in cleaning.

Rui yawned. “Yeah, it was fun. Now, I feel tired.”

Yoru chuckled. “The younger ones can go to sleep now.” Aoi nodded.

“Kakeru, especially you, you’ve been working a lot for being a December representative, you should go to sleep now.” Hajime said.

“I’m alright, Hajime-san. I want to help in…” Kakeru wasn’t able to continue for he yawned.

“Your body says otherwise.” Haru said. Hajime sighed.

“Koi and Kakeru can sleep now, go to your rooms.” Hajime ordered.

“Rui, Iku, the two of you should also go to sleep.” Kai ordered.

“We’re not kids anymore!” Koi whined.

“Kids or not, you should go to sleep now.” Haru said. Feeling like they could do nothing about it, the juniors left the shared room.

“Good night, everyone!” They bid, everyone else returning the greeting. Kakeru and Koi hugged Hajime and Haru one last time before they left. Rui did the same to Shun and Kai.

After they left, You spoke. “So, why is Shun sulking over there?” He said, glancing at Shun who was cleaning the table.

“I don’t know, but if he is upset enough to clean, that’s a bit serious.” Arata said.

“Is it about Hajime-san kissing Kouki?” You whispered to the middle group. Yoru elbowed You. “Don’t say those things right now.” He whispered.

“Are you guys finished washing the dishes?” Hajime asked.

“Ah, almost.” Aoi answered.

“We are just drying them now.” Yoru continued.

“You guys can go to sleep now too, we’ll finish it all up.” Kai said. The middle group shook their heads.

“No, we want to finish this with you guys.” Aoi said.

“Don’t be stubborn, you guys were really busy with the preparations.” Hajime said. He patted Yoru and Aoi’s heads. “Especially you two, you even cooked again for us.”

“If Hajime said it, you should go to sleep. Or should I cast a sleeping spell on you?” Shun teased. The middle group knew that the senior group were serious about letting them sleep, so they had no choice but to follow.

“Alright.” They left.

While walking towards their room, You asked Yoru. “Yoru… about earlier… were you just really ok with me doing that?”

“What? Kissing Ryota?” Yoru asked.

You looked away. “Er… yeah.” Yoru smiled. “I’m not upset nor jealous ok? You did that because of the order… besides…”

“Besides?” You asked.

 “…It was funny seeing you get embarrassed by that.” Yoru chuckled. You frowned.

“Not funny!”

“Ahaha…alright, alright.” Yoru turned to You, he leaned towards him to kiss him on the lips. You, flustered, turned red.

“Besides… it’s not fair that I only get embarrassed by these things… seeing your flustered reactions is really fun. I can understand now why you like to make me feel flustered.” Yoru said as he opened the door to his room. “Goodnight, You. I love you.” He said and closed the door.

You was left frozen on the spot. _Is that the reason why Yoru is getting even bolder these days?_

Meanwhile, Arata and Aoi were walking towards their respective rooms. Arata breaking the silence between them.

“So… is Hajime-san really your type?”

Flustered, Aoi asked back, “W-w-why would you suddenly ask that?”

“I said that it was Hajime-san to cover up your embarrassment earlier… but was that true?” Arata asked.

Aoi looked away. “Y-y-yeah.”

“So… why me?”

“E-eh?”

“If Hajime-san is your type, why would you date me?” Arata asked.

A bit annoyed at Arata’s distrust, Aoi pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away, his face red and flustered while Arata still looked calm, but Aoi knew that he was also surprised.

“I just admire Hajime-san as our leader. Having him as a type doesn’t just mean I would fall for him. I have loved you long before we met him, don’t just say those things!” He retorted. He quickly went to his room leaving Arata frozen on the spot.

Arata touched his lips. _I only meant to tease him, but I didn’t think that he would react like that._

_._

“Haaa. We’re finally done.” Kai sighed in relief as he stretched. Haru chuckled.

“Today was very fun, but cleaning up took a lot.” He said.

“Good thing the other groups helped us out.” Hajime said and yawned.

Everyone turned to Shun, who was still sulking and pouting. “Oi, Shun. How long are you going to sulk there?” Kai asked.

“Hmph.” Shun huffed. The three others sighed.

“Hajime, it’s your fault you know.” Haru whispered to Hajime.

“Hey, it was an order. Why would Shun be upset?” Hajime whispered.

“I think he is not just upset about that.” Kai whispered.

“Do something.” Haru ordered.

“I was going to do that whether you say it or not.” Hajime whispered.

“Shun.” Hajime called out.

“Yes, Hajime?” Shun responded.

“You still remember that there are still things we need to discuss with the other groups that we need to prepare? Do you want to talk about it in my room since the documents are there, or would you rather just talk tomorrow?” Hajime asked.

_Hajime’s room._ Shun’s eyes sparkled. “Of course~ ” He answered as he followed Hajime.

_That was easy._ Haru and Kai thought in their heads.

While walking towards his room, Hajime asked. “Hey Shun, why were you sulking earlier?”

Shun stopped. He looked at Hajime, who stared at him back. He looked away. “… Because Hajime… was kissing… someone else…”

“I kiss others on dramas you know.”

Shun frowned, slightly hurt by the answer. “That’s not it Hajime! Those are because it is for work! But… but that one… I did say that the order should be followed… but… Hajime… kissed someone… who is our friend…”

“…you are upset because of that?”

Shun was slightly taken aback. “… Of course… I am jealous after all…” He whispered, knowing that Hajime won’t notice anyway.

“Even though you were the one who took my first kiss away?” Hajime said.

“Eh?” Shun asked. He doesn’t remember kissing Hajime before… unless it was about him stealing a kiss from a sleeping Hajime.

Hajime smirked. “Shun, I do know that you kiss me when I’m asleep sometimes.”

Shun’s eyes widened, his face turning red. “H-h-how?!”

“You do realize that your body temperature is really cold compared to mine, I would feel if something cold suddenly pressed my lips you know.” Hajime said. Shun continued to look at him with shock.

“W-well… I’m sorry… if it disgusts you… but just so you know… my love for Hajime is real… so—” Shun wasn’t able to finish as Hajime cut him off by kissing his lips. Shun blushed at the sudden gesture. He was so surprised that he didn’t respond.

After a while, Hajime pulled away. He looked at Shun in the eyes. “Who said that it disgusts me? If it did, I would have reprimanded you from long ago, you know.”

Shun reddened even further, he looked away from Hajime. Hajime was having none of that and held Shun’s head to make Shun face him. He wrapped one arm around Shun’s waist and hugged him, making Shun blush even more. “H-hajime… what…”

“You’re heating up now. I like it.” Hajime whispered on his ear.

Eventually, Hajime pulled away. He held Shun’s hand. “Shun… tell me… what do you really feel about me?”

Shun looked at him, Hajime’s gaze showed that he was waiting for an answer. “I love you, Hajime. Not just as a fan nor a friend… but as a lover.”

Hajime smiled. He held Shun’s head, bringing it closer to him and kissing him again. He pulled away and whispered, “I love you, too.”

Shun’s eyes sparkled as soon as he heard the words, he was so happy that the jealousy he felt a while ago seemed like a dream. He wrapped his hands around Hajime’s neck and kissed him, loving the feeling of Hajime’s soft and warm lips. Hajime kissed him back, opening the door behind Shun and pushing Shun inside.

.

“We went and followed them, and we ended up witnessing a lot.” Kai sighed.

“Well, I have a picture of them now.” Haru grinned as he saved a copy on his drive. Kai looked at him, slightly judging him.

“Why would you save that?”

“It’s important to tease them later you know. I have all the interesting events that happened earlier. I also have one of those times where Shun kissed a sleeping Hajime, one of the confessions that Kouki witnessed, some strange things that some Gravi and Procella members do…”

“Haru, why do you have those things?” Kai asked. He was seriously wondering why the man would have those.

“I don’t really plan to do anything with the confessions, I just like to keep it as a note to observe if the relationship between the two improved, as for Shun’s I thought I would tease Hajime about it.” Haru explained.

“But why didn’t you do it?” Kai asked.

“Similar to you not saying to Shun that you knew Hajime had feelings about him. Hajime has a weird picture of me, I just don’t know what it is.” Haru said.

_I must never have this man as my enemy._ Kai thought.

“Oh, by the way, the weird things I mentioned, one of those was you eating Rui’s pudding last month.” Haru snickered. Kai’s eyes widened.

“HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Kakeru's month will end this day and Hajime's month is going to start!!!
> 
> May all of you and these boys be happy again this year!
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm really happy about Tsukipro having a second season but why does Tsukiuta get none?? The senpais need justice.)

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S GOING TO BE A PART TWO BECAUSE I HAVE EXHAUSTED MYSELF WRITING THIS TODAY.
> 
> I had fun writing this~ since the scenes are completely random, (okay maybe not much but still). I just went and used a random name picker and the events that occured are the results of it. There will be romance in the second part. But I'm not going to name yet who they are.


End file.
